icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Niranda
' ' Niranda (N'/athan and M/'iranda) is the name of the friendship involving Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress. This pairing is also sometimes referred to as Mathan (M'/iranda and N/'athan). Niranda has nothing to do with Creddie, as Creddie refers to the pairing of Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, their characters on iCarly. Niranda has a photo gallery. Many Creddie shippers also ship Niranda since they may think it is similar to Creddie. Both of them have denied having any romantic relationship, although some fans still believe that they have feelings for each other. Remember, this page is for friendship only. Niranda Moments *In People magazine featuring iCarly, Miranda and Nathan admit they play video games all the time together. *Miranda tells People magazine the co-star who is the earliest on set is Nathan, showing how well she knows him. * Nathan and Miranda are seen together a lot at her 16th birthday party. * Nathan wished Miranda a happy birthday and said she is awesome in a video. * In one of the commercials shown for the premiere of iCarly on Nickelodeon, during the world premiere of "Drake and Josh: Really Big Shrimp", Miranda says that Nathan Kress (Freddie) is in love with her. Nathan denies it, but Miranda playfully keeps saying that he is. * On Miranda's birthday, Nathan tells her he loves her. He meant as a friend, and she understood it that way. *Nathan and Miranda act like "good sports" according to Dan when he went up to Miranda and asked her to stick her finger up Nathan's nose, and when he asked Nathan if Miranda can stick her finger up his nose for the ending credits of "iCook". * In the January 2010 Tiger Beat issue, Nathan and Miranda said they were both nervous at first when they heard about the kiss, but once they did it was no big deal. Nathan adds "I chewed a lot of gum and we joked about having a bad breath contest!" ' ' * Dan hints that both of them enjoyed their kissing scenes in iSaved Your Life very much by saying things such as "A lot of Carly/Freddie kissing. Nathan and Miranda didn't seem to mind" and "Not a bad way to make a living? ;)". * While taking poster pictures for the third season of iCarly, Nathan and Miranda take a lot of pictures together. *During a Nickelodeon slime shoot (included in the Season 1: Volume 2 DVD), Nathan and Miranda are shown playing around after getting slimed. *During a behind the scenes extra of the making of iGo To Japan on the Season 2 Volume 1 DVD, Miranda describes an incident where she was going up to tell Nathan something, but the person was Nathan's stunt double. Miranda said she was glad she didn't embarrass herself. * Nathan and Miranda are featured in a behind the scenes shoot posted by fanlalatv on YouTube. Miranda is all giggly due to the fact that Nathan is in a leather jacket for a photo. * Nathan prefers brunettes and rock/pop music. Two characteristics of Miranda. * Nathan describes Miranda as a composed individual. *Miranda says that her favorite episode of iCarly would be iSaved Your Life on her Facebook chat. *At the 2010 KCA, a reporter Ciara Bravo said this on an update: "Are you watching Miranda now? This an awesome performance! She's bringin' it. Did you know that she told Ryan Seacrest the song is about a real guy, but he doesn't even know? She also said he is kinda famous and he's kinda her age. Could it be Nathan Kress? Fingers crossed." *In an article titled "Are You Just Friends?", Miranda and Nathan are in the background pict ure. *There are several Nathan/Miranda bloopers in the iCarly episode iBloop with the two laughing and goofing around.' ' *In an amazing weekend for Niranda shippers, Nathan first wishes Miranda a happy 17th birthday, and then Miranda and Nathan finally follow each other on Twitter.' ' *Nathan is invited by Miranda to the "Despicable Me" Premiere at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, in June, and he accepts. *During the iCarly cast's spare time, Miranda and Nathan (along with Noah and Jennette) wrote a song and sang it in a video. Nathan and Miranda made noises, creating the music, while Jennette sang. Miranda and Nathan kept looking and smiling at each other occansionally. *In a video Dan filmed before an iCarly run-thru, Nathan and Noah show the camera (with Miranda watching too) their muscles, and when Miranda sees Nathan's muscles are larger than Noah's, she goes "Woah!". And then Nathan and Noah playfully started fighting. *In the August 2010 Popstar! magazine, Miranda says in an interview about what they are shooting in iCarly at the moment, and what they do in their spare time while on the set. And Miranda said she plays video games with Nathan in the green room all the time, and that she's becoming better everyday; not enough to beat Nathan, but she's not bad. She also said that there's an old video of just them playing video games together, and Miranda was so upset she wasn't good at playing video games she almost cried..and didn't know there was a camera filming all that! "It was embarrassing...I was so into it!" Miranda laughs. She told Popstar! too, the last time they played was a short time ago, and they won't stop playing together in their spare time. It seems that Miranda and Nathan enjoy each other's company on iCarly in their spare time. *In the "Maybe" video that Dan posted on YouTube, Nathan walks up to Miranda really close so their shoulders touch, and their faces turn really red. *Miranda and Nathan have kissed more than 10 times, in iSaved Your Life, including the kiss that Miranda (Carly) gives Nathan (Freddie) on the cheek. No one knows how many times they had to do the kissing scenes, except for the first scene, which Miranda said they did it four times. According to Dan, in the iSaved Your Life "Fun Facts," he said that they did the other scenes at least more than once, which means they kissed more than 10 times *In addition to the iSaved Your Life kisses, Miranda revealed that her favorite episode of iCarly is iSaved Your Life! This could have meant that she enjoyed kissing Nathan in the episode. *In a Rob Redstone interview, Nathan said that he and Miranda went to River "The insane Hula Hooper" 's house for the preview of iCarly Awards. Nathan stated that Jennette couldn't make it so it was just him and Miranda. *In a video of them talking about iGot a Hot Room, posted by DanWarp (Dan Schneider), Miranda joked with Dan, and then she rolled back, and said "I'm more flexible than I ever knew." Then, Dan shoots his camera over to Nathan, and he copies what she says, smiling. After that, Dan asked Nathan if he thinks that a lot of people will watch iGot a Hot Room, and he asked him to show the camera his guns. And while he's about to do it, Miranda (along with Jennette) walks over in the background to see, and when Nathan flexes his muscles, you can see in the background that Miranda is smiling and giggling. *Nathan was picking on Miranda playfully for tweeting the same thing 3 times. **When Dan said in a video that they were staring at him like an injured moose, they were laughing, and Nathan looked at Miranda twice. **Dan posted a video of Nathan and Miranda singing Elton John together and Nathan's arm was around her, and they were very close. **Jennette stated in a video that kissing Nathan was kind of awkward and weird, but neither Miranda or Nathan explained it being weird after they kissed. * In a video Dan posted on Facebook, shows Miranda next to Nathan, while Jennette is by Miranda's side, pretty far from both. Miranda shows the camera her boots (with Nathan looking) and Dan says Miranda is using a lot of boots for iCarly. She says she doesn't know why she uses a lot of boots... Nathan comments something about her. Then, Nathan says smiling, trying to impress Dan and Miranda, that though she's wearing boots, he's still taller than her. To prove it, they stand back to back, showing the camera Nathan is taller than her, even when wearing boots. Then, Dan tells them to get closer, and they do. At the end, they're like a sandwich: Nathan getting closer and closer to Miranda. Miranda in the middle, while on the other side Jennette pressed her against Nathan. *Miranda tweeted a birthday message to Nathan, for his 18th birthday. He replied few days later. *Miranda and Nathan knew each other before Nathan and Jennette. They met while on the Drake and Josh ''casting. *In an interview Radio Show with Kiss 95.7 in Hartford, Connecticut, she mentioned Nathan after the interviewer asked her what she liked to do for fun, and she said, smiling, that he had a new sports car, and that there's lots of girls that like him, and that she loves to tease him about it with Jennette.Miranda Cosgrove LIVE Chat - Part 3 of 4: 95.7 FM WKSS; Hartford, Connecticut) *They've both had a sleepover together on-set with Jennette and Ariana. *During the filming of iHire an Idiot, Nathan plays with Miranda's sleeves and shirt, and she notices it, and playfully flicks his hand away. They both smile playfully, and Nathan continues doing it. Miranda stares at his pants. *In an interview Miranda said that she goes and sees movies with Nathan all the time across the street from where iCarly is filmed. *Dan Schneider posted this on his Fun Facts for iOMG: "The conversation that Carly has with Freddie about "the horses" is one of my favorite little conversations ever, on iCarly. Extremely well played by Miranda and Nathan. Funny and adorable."Image of Miranda's reaction to Nathan's comment about "the horses" in iOMG *Nathan and Miranda both agreed to do an anti-cyber bullying thing through Twitter to make sure their fans get along. *Miranda tweets they shoot an anti-bullying promo, just with each other and no one else. *In the Nickelodeon 2011 Kid's Choice Awards, Nathan and Miranda hug along with Jennette McCurdy when they win. *Nathan wished Miranda a happy 18th birthday on Twitter, and that '''he was glad they could spend more time together'. *In a video of Miranda celebrating her 18th birthday on the iCarly set, Nathan smiles as the director is talking about how special she is, and when Dan snuggles with her. She also hugs Nathan and they both smile. http://www.eonline.com/uberblog/marc_malkin/b241493_miranda_cosgrove_turns_18mdashheres_her.html * In this video on Nick.com, it's a different video of Miranda's 18th birthday, which shows many screenshots of Miranda and Nathan laughing with each other, smiling and looking at each other, talking with each other, and a close-up of their hug. http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/miranda-cosgrove-birthday-TB1190.html *There is a Nickelodeon Big Help Common Sense promo that Miranda and Nathan do together, they talk about how to use common sense while using texting or internet, and they occasionally smile and look at each other through the entire promo. *People speculate that Miranda posts the picture of Nathan on Twitter because she thinks he looks cute. *Nathan states that he "studied" Drake & Josh when he was little for his acting career, so he used to watch it a lot. *Miranda states in many interviews that Nathan was the one who got her into more violent video games. *In a couple promos for when iParty With Victorious was about to start (filmed at the iPWV premiere), almost every single time Miranda talked, Nathan was seen looking at her with a half-smile on his face. *Nathan tweeted that he was very enthusiastic about going to Miranda's late birthday/graduation party. *In one of Dan's videos, Nathan predicts that Miranda is late for work because she was drivng with her permit and got stuck in traffic. They wait a while until Miranda arrives, and when she does, Nathan smiles at her, and she says "I drove for the first time on the freeway. It didn't go well.". And then Nathan says "I was right.", and everybody laughs. Miranda is seen looking at Nathan, laughing, with her face all red. *Dan tweeted/posted a video for his YouTube account with Jennette, Nathan, and Miranda singing "I'm Coming Home". At the end of the video, Miranda looks at Nathan and smiles, Nathan starts laughing, and Miranda giggles. http://youtu.be/2eJQjE96Wc8 *Miranda tweeted an edited picture that she made herself with an iPhone app where you can put cats anywhere on any picture. It was a picture of her and Nathan, along with Jerry dressed as Sam's mom in iLost My Mind. Miranda also made one cat scratch Nathan's head, and two cats lying between Nathan and Miranda. *There are many Nick promos of the iCarly cast where Miranda and Nathan stand by each other and pose for the camera. *At the iParty with Victorious premiere in LA (June 4, 2011), Miranda was interviewed on how she thought Nathan's 'scruff' looked. She said "Oh yeah, I've been talking about it with him for like the entire time. I think it looks great!" while giggling about it. http://www.bopandtigerbeat.com/icarly/crossover-countdown-check-out-nathan-kress%e2%80%99s-new-look/ *In a recent Boston interview, Miranda has cited Nathan and Jennette as two of her best friends.http://articles.boston.com/2011-08-12/ae/29881212_1_icarly-miranda-cosgrove-biker-bar *In a Nickelodeon summer 2011 promo, there's a song. And in the song, while it sings the line "I got a little crush" it shows Miranda and Nathan doing one of the poses for the iCarly bumpers. This could possibly hint something. *Nathan has stated that he prefers brunettes to blondes.http://www.nick.com/celebrity/news/nathan-kress-hot-seat.html *Miranda stated in an interview with Girls Life Magazine (which was also covered on Just Jared Jr.) that she actually compares other guys to Nathan Kress and rates them on a "Nathan Scale". This is a VERY strong hint that Miranda may like Nathan.Miranda Cosgrove Compares All Guys to Nathan Kress (Just Jared Jr., Wednesday, 16 November 2011 at 3:00 pm) *In the iCarly cast cover studio version of the song "Coming Home", you can hear Miranda and Nathan singing together in the beginning, and some other parts of the song. *In this interview with Ryan Seacrest, Ryan asks Miranda how she rated her blind date on her "Nathan scale", and she replied, "Yeah, he was really high on that scale. He was so sweet and such a gentleman." implying she may think that about Nathan. http://ryanseacrest.com/2012/01/09/miranda-cosgrove-premieres-million-dollars-audio/ *Nathan helped Miranda with her bracelet. *In ustream Miranda says she asked Nathan whether to marry her. *The original zodiac sign is Taurus Miranda, and original zodiac sign is Scorpio Nathan. The Taurus and Scorpio are opposite signs (opposites attract). Niranda Gallery Niranda Gallery Niranda Twitter Moments *From @MirandaBuzz ''to ''@bruindude92: Congrats on CSI! I love that show! *Reply from @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: ''thanks :) I'll post up when it airs. I'm pretty sure it's sometime in March. Hope you're having a great break. *From ''@bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: Happy Birthday :) *Reply from @MirandaBuzz to'' @danwarp'' + @bruindude92: Thank you!!! Can't wait to see you guys soon! <3 *From @MirandaBuzz to @munckytown @bruindude92 @halesbells @ninathegrape Thanks for coming today! It was a lotta fun :) *From @MirandaBuzz ''About 2 read the new iCarly script! We start rehearsing 2morrow! Cant wait to c ''@bruindude92, @jennettemccurdy, @munckytown and @jerrytrainor. *From @MirandaBuzz ''Gonna be an awesome shooting day with ''@bruindude92 @jennettemccurdy and @maxehrich14. Life is good :) *From @MirandaBuz''z ''@bruindude92 and I sang a little Elton John today after work! Pretty silly ;) *From @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz ''Silly would definitely be the correct word for it! :P *From ''@MirandaBuzz Watched "When Harry Met Sally" today in the green room with @bruindude92 and @RamsayK. One of my all time favorites <3 '' *From @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz "Or longer in my case :( haha" *From @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz "Gotta get that license, Ms. Cosgrove! ;) " *From @Mirandabuzz to @bruindude92: Happy Birthday!!!! I can't believe you're officially an 18 year old! Can't wait to join you ;) *From @bruindude92 to @Mirandabuzz: Oh my goodness, I missed so many birthday tweets! I know I'm late, but thank you!! Haha :P *Retweeted by @Mirandabuzz from @bruindude92 on Sept. 11, 2010: @bruindude92: To all those important people who died of the attack on 9/11. *Retweeted by @Mirandabuzz from @bruindude92 on March 18, 2011: Remember to keep voting for iCarly at this year's KCA you guys! We can't do this without you!!! :) http://bit.ly/9hUVnG *From @MirandaBuzz: I'm so sore from working out last night that I'm walking with a limp. #neveragain *From @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: Keep at it! It's always like that at the beginning. It gets sooo much better, promise! :P *Retweeted by @Mirandabuzz from @bruindude92 on Apr. 16, 2011: In honor of the anti-cyber bullying PSA that Miranda and I will be doing, I encourage you to tweet others the way you'd like to b tweeted :) *From @NathanKress:Just left Graceland! Elvis is freakin awesome... alsooo, BIG Happy Birthday to @MirandaCosgrove! So glad we can all spend the day together! *@MirandaCosgrove: @jennettemccurdy @nathankress I’m coming home I know my kingdom awaits and they’ve forgiven my mistakes :P *@NathanKress: @MirandaCosgrove @jennettemccurdy Yeeeeeah! Not gonna lie, we had a pretty sick harmony going there at run through :) haha *@NathanKress: Thanks so much for your questions guys! Sorry I couldn't answer you all. I'm off to Miranda's birthday party!!! :) http://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress/status/79744549517406208twitter.com6/30/11 *@MirandaCosgrove: Went with @jennettemccurdy @jerrytrainor and @bruindude92 to Katsuya today! #bestcrabhandroll http://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress/status/83726367665033216twitter.com6/30/11 *Retweeted by @NathanKress from @bradpomerance: Looking forward 2 interviewing @mirandacosgrove & @nathankress from @iCarly abt @commonsensenews anti-bullying campaign #stopbullyingnow http://twitter.com/#!/bradpomerance/status/86255283092979712twitter.com6/30/11 *@NathanKress: @MirandaCosgrove Yeeep, that definitely wins the weirdness award for the day!! Haha. See ya in the morning :) http://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress/status/86669452271304704twitter.com7/1/11 *@MirandaCosgrove: @NathanKress Thanks it wasn't easy :P *@NathanKress: Sad for the broken ankle but so glad @MirandaCosgrove is safe after the accident. Send her your love and well wishes. Miss you :) *@NathanKress: @MirandaCosgrove @jennettemccurdy Ahhh I wish I coulda been there! Miss hangin with two of my favorite ladies :) *@NathanKress: @jennettemccurdy @MirandaCosgrove Y'know what's better than shooting the breeze? Shooting the guns. Shooting range day when I get back yo! *@MirandaCosgrove: @NathanKress Aww!! I miss you! We all gotta hang out. I've been told I'm pretty fun even with the crutches ;) *@NathanKress: @MirandaCosgrove Miss you too! Aw I'm sure that's absolutely true. Crutches are a party and a half :P *@MirandaCosgrove: @NathanKress Happy Birthday!!! You've grown up right before my eyes ;) *@NathanKress:@MirandaCosgrove Thank you m'lady! Indeed I have. We were all babies way back then :P see you soon hopefully!! *@NathanKress: [http://twitter.com/MirandaCosgrove @'MirandaCosgrove'] hey don't let it getcha down! I've been drivin for 3 yrs and I still park that way. My car doesn't really fit in spaces... *@MirandaCosgrove: Watched this video on set today with [http://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress @'NathanKress'] and it made me laugh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVwlMVYqMu4 *@MirandaCosgrove: [https://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress @'NathanKress'] hahaa thanks for making my birthday so great! You rock Kress! *@MirandaCosgrove: [https://twitter.com/#!/nathankress @'nathankress'] being all gentlemanly and helping me with my bracelet :P http://instagr.am/p/LizluTvszR/ *@NathanKress: [https://twitter.com/#!/MirandaCosgrove @'MirandaCosgrove'] Aw haha I remember that! Happy to help :) *@NathanKress: Woah! I just saw @MirandaCosgrove's win! You go girl!! I wish I coulda been there in person. Hope to see you soon :) Niranda mentions on Twitter *@MirandaBuzz Sick :( but I still had a fun day! I broke a glass window in a scene and I exercised with Nathan. I'm on my way home 4 chicken soup. *@bruindude92 dang. Miranda just stuck her finger up my nose for a segment. Pretty gross for both of us!! haha. *@MirandaBuzz Hung out with Noah, Jerry, Jennette, and Nathan all day :) It's so much fun to be back on the iCarly set. *@MirandaBuzz: @bruindude92 is making fun of me for tweeting the same thing 3 times :)'' *''@MirandaBuzz: On set all day with the whole gang! Nathan, Jennette, Jerry, Noah, Daniella, Ariana, Matt, Leon, Victoria, Liz, and Avan! Pure craziness ;)'' *''@MirandaBuzz: Chillin with Leon, Avan, Nathan, and Liz! Such a laid back fun day :)'' *"@MirandaBuzz: Unforgettable night w/ @bruindude92 @jennettemccurdy & @Arianagrande. We wrapped the season in the best way possible. Now were makin smores! *"@bruindude92: @DugyFresh @jennettemccurdy @mirandabuzz how bout we all compromise and go with Neapolitan? :D *@bruindude92:@Mirandabuzz @jennettemccurdy Miss both of you guysss!! I also miss our TP escapades. We gotta relive it when we come back! :D *@MirandaBuzz: @jennettemccurdy @bruindude92 I already miss you guys. Especially that mustache and the Rob Pattinson hair. *@MirandaBuzz: @Danwarp @bruindude92 @munckytown @jennettemccurdy @jerrytrainor Happy New Year! Can't wait to see u all soon! :) *@bruindude92: In honor of the anti-cyber bullying PSA that Miranda and I will be doing, I encourage you 2 tweet others the way you'd like to b tweeted :) *@MirandaBuzz: On my way to the studio to film some anti bullying promos with @bruindude92! Can't wait to see him! :) *@MirandaCosgrove: Had a pillow fight with Jennette, Nathan, and Noah last night. I was also serenaded @ midnight by every1 in the hallway in front of my room *@MirandaCosgrove: Hanging out in Carly's room on set with @NathanKress. Took a cool pic of him by my pond/coffee table htpp://lockerz.com/s/104993370 (on the right) *@NathanKress: @TheresaDavey: I wish Kiefer Sutherland looked like Miranda so he could be her dad on the show!!! http://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress/status/79738893536206849twitter.com6/30/11 *@NathanKress:Thanks so much for your questions guys! Sorry I couldn't answer you all. I'm off to Miranda's birthday party!!! :) http://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress/status/79744549517406208twitter.com6/30/11 *@MirandaCosgrove:Went with @jennettemccurdy @jerrytrainor and @bruindude92 to Katsuya today! #bestcrabhandroll http://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress/status/83726367665033216twitter.com6/30/11 *@NathanKress:Sad for the broken ankle but so glad @MirandaCosgrove is safe after the accident. Send her your love and well wishes. Miss you :) *Retweeted by @NathanKress from @bradpomerance:Looking forward 2 interviewing @mirandacosgrove & @nathankress from @iCarly abt @commonsensenews anti-bullying campaign #stopbullyingnow http://twitter.com/#!/bradpomerance/status/86255283092979712twitter.com6/30/11 *@MirandaCosgrove: Filmed a Christmas video this morning in a giant orange slay with [https://twitter.com/#!/jennettemccurdy @'jennettemccurdy'] [https://twitter.com/#!/nathankress @'nathankress'] [https://twitter.com/#!/munckytown @'munckytown'] and [https://twitter.com/#!/jerrytrainor @'jerrytrainor']! Pure madness *@NathanKress: Had a wonderful time discussing the iCarly 2 Soundtrack with several of my favorite people! [http://twitter.com/MirandaCosgrove @'MirandaCosgrove'], [http://twitter.com/jennettemccurdy @'jennettemccurdy'], [http://twitter.com/NoahMunck @'NoahMunck'], aaaaaaaand [http://twitter.com/jerrytrainor @'jerrytrainor']! *Retweeted by @NathanKress from @MirandaCosgrove: Watched this video on set today with [http://twitter.com/#!/NathanKress @'NathanKress'] and it made me laugh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVwlMVYqMu4 *@NathanKress: Miranda has not yet arrived, but I'm trying to come up with a witty birthday greeting. Any thoughts?? *@NathanKress: Yessss Miranda said I had the best greeting so far! Hahaha #success :P *@MirandaCosgrove: [https://twitter.com/#!/nathankress @'nathankress'] being all gentlemanly and helping me with my bracelet :P http://instagr.am/p/LizluTvszR/ *@NathanKress: HECK YES. Dancing Crazy is playing at the gym. I think I'm the only one singing along.... haha (Dancing Crazy is Miranda's song) *@NathanKress: Woah! I just saw @MirandaCosgrove's win! You go girl!! I wish I coulda been there in person. Hope to see you soon :) Niranda Sites *NirandaFan- A Twitter page for the fans of Niranda (rivals the JathanFan Twitter page). NirandaFan is followed by the real Miranda Cosgrove (@MirandaCosgrove). There are 324 followers. Originally created by heyramsey. Account is currently shared by Ramsey and Haley. *Miranda and Nathan Facebook-For the fans of Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove along with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson fans. Currently there are 2,075 Niranda/Creddie fans on this Facebook page. * The List of Niranda shippers on Twitter *LiveingGirlLife * shadicoy *jasmineeve *ProjectNICK *CreddieShipper *nirandafan97 *fbnk_luv *NirandaFan *SuperCrazyKarla *CreddieMission *CreddieFans *Creddie (iCarlyFan94 on Twitter) *CreddieBenson and more The List of Niranda shippers that Miranda (@MirandaCosgrove) follows on Twitter *shadicoy -A member of Niranda/Creddie Fans that knows technology. *jasmineeve - Makes Niranda/Creddie graphics, & icons. *nirandafan - The Twitter page for Niranda fans. Originally made by heyramsey * nirandafan97- Supports Creddie and Niranda on Twitter and YouTube. Researchs about new Niranda info and photos; and future Creddie episodes, photos, facts. *CreddieShipper-Administrator of many websites. *ProjectNICK - Makes Niranda/Creddie fanfiction. Ships Creddie and Niranda. *iCarlyRulez5101 - ships Niranda and does research online to add facts to Niranda list (including single interviews online). *Emlick96 Niranda Videos The Niranda Video Gallery is located here. *DanWarp posted a video on YouTube with Nathan and Miranda saying "Maybe" over and over. *A new video posted on YouTube by fanlalatv features Nathan and Miranda in a behind the scenes shoot. *In an iCarly photoshoot video shows Miranda and Nathan really, really close to each other. While Miranda is fixing her hair Nathan can't help but look over a little, for her not to notice him starring. *Nathan and Miranda sing together in a video as Carly and Freddie. They later referred to the video on Twitter as "silly". *Near the end of a video asking which iCarly member would be eaten first, Miranda is seen looking and smiling at Nathan when the camera is directed towards her. :) *In one of Dan's videos, Nathan predicts that Miranda is late for work because she was drivng with her premit and got stuck in traffic. They wait a while until Miranda arrives, and when she does, Nathan smiles at her, and she says "I drove for the first time on the freeway." "It didn't go well.". And then Nathan says "I was right.", and everybody laughs. Miranda is seen looking at Nathan, laughing, with her face all red. *Nathan and Miranda did a "Common Sense" Cyberbully promo *Miranda and Nathan got interviewed by Brad Pomerance and talked about Common Sense Media, and their PSA thing that they're doing. Nathan/Miranda Similarities *Nathan and Miranda both have blackish/brown hair. *Miranda and Nathan both have brown eyes. *They both prefer Twitter more than Facebook or MySpace. *They both love playing video games, especially the Xbox together and with friends. *They both like Rock/Pop music. *They both love seeing movies, sometimes even together. *Both of their favorite episodes of iCarly are from Season 3. (iSaved Your Life and iEnrage Gibby). *They both really like acting on iCarly, and working with Dan and the cast. *They both prefer dogs to cats. *They play lots of Guitar Hero and Rock Band together. *They both say they are the best at the bass or the guitar in Rock Band. *They were born in cities not too far away from each other. Miranda was born in Los Angeles, CA, and Nathan was born in Glennville, CA. They both have the same South Californian accent in the edge of their voice. *They both play guitar. *Miranda and Nathan both changed their twitter usernames to their actual names. Miranda changed hers from @mirandabuzz to @mirandacosgrove, and Nathan changed his from @bruindude92 to @nathankress. '''Note: '''Miranda changed it a couple days after Nathan changed it, and both of their Twitter names (@MirandaCosgrove, @NathanKress) are camel cased unlike Jennette's Twitter name (@jennettemccurdy). *They both work out in the gym. Miranda does kickboxing, and Nathan lifts weights and does other stuff, and he does a little kickboxing, too. *They both like 30 Rock (Nathan states it in his Ustream with Noah). *Miranda occasionally does a lot of stuff that Nathan does with his style. Ex: Wearing aviator sunglasses, putting her tumbs in her pockets, and rolling up her sleeves. *They are both Christians. *They are both friends. *Jennette is both of one of their very close friends. *Miranda and Nathan have both said that they are night owls. *Both of them are playing on iCarly. *Both are of Irish origin. ﻿References Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Real Life Ships Category:Friendships Category:Friendship moments Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Cast